Cobalt Thunder Reud
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40675 |no = 1186 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 88 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 10, 8, 8, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An emperor who lost his homeworld. Reud was amazed to see the abundant nature that surrounded him once he woke in Grand Gaia. He then began fantasizing about ruling this new and promising land as its supreme ruler, when suddenly a group of disciples deeming him an intruder rushed to attack him. However, Reud thought of this as nothing more than a good opportunity to test the powers he had gained through evolution. When the gods got word that he had disposed of his aggressors, they began devising a plan to seal Reud in Ishgria. |summon = I care not for a world in ruins. I care about who destroyed it. Hmph, perhaps I'm not being completely honest. |fusion = Sorcerer from another world, if you bow down to me, I shall show you mercy. |evolution = This amount of power could only be used for entertainment. Shall we have some fun then? | hp_base = 4210 |atk_base = 1734 |def_base = 1511 |rec_base = 1413 | hp_lord = 6071 |atk_lord = 2361 |def_lord = 2054 |rec_lord = 1896 | hp_anima = 6813 |rec_anima = 1698 |atk_breaker = 2559 |def_breaker = 1856 |def_guardian = 2252 |rec_guardian = 1797 |def_oracle = 1955 |rec_oracle = 2193 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Spirit Crown's Authority |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Levin Strait |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & gradually restores HP and damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1800 - 2200 + 15 Rec) HP & fills 4-6 BC |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Keter Vite |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 4-6 BC, 50% boost to efficacy & 10% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 40674 |evointo = 40676 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Reud2 }}